


I think I might regret this tomorrow

by Jotun_in_my_mind



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_in_my_mind/pseuds/Jotun_in_my_mind
Summary: The Avengers, and an original female character named Jessica, complete a mission but several of the team are injured.  Unfortunately Hydra has tampered with the anaesthetic drugs that they are given and there are some very unexpected and smutty results.





	I think I might regret this tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pajulu72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajulu72/gifts).

Your unfocused blue eyes blinked rapidly and your drug-addled brain tried to concentrate and identify your surroundings. It didn’t help that your brain was currently behaving like it was an unwilling passenger on some kind of psychedelic fun park ride. The beige coloured walls surrounding you seemed to bulge and ooze as you turned your spinning head erratically from side to side. Disembodied voices floated dimly through the heavy fog clouding your brain as the medical staff gathered around the hospital bed to discuss your current physical condition. You contorted your face unattractively and then squeezed your eyes closed tightly in an attempt to slow the rolling and heaving sensations that were threatening to give you a bad case of motion sickness while you lay there on this damn possessed hospital bed. Instinctively your hands gripped the crisp white sheets until your knuckles blanched as you fought hard to stay in place on the apparently heaving mattress.

“This is the most severe reaction to the anaesthetic that I have ever witnessed” stated one doctor almost in awe of your hallucinogenic state.

“She is very definitely experiencing altered perceptions of reality. Her eyes are moving erratically, pupils are unresponsive to light, and she is physically attempting to stabilise herself on the bed,” smirked one of his companions as your grip tightened on your bedclothes and you spread your rigid legs towards the corners of your bed to brace yourself.

“We should probably administer some Maxalon to prevent nausea and vomiting because she is enjoying one hell of a carnival ride inside her brain at the moment,” added a third medical advisor.

“I agree with your observations. We have already administered the reversal agent for the anaesthetic, and it should take no more than 15 minutes for her to return to full consciousness. Now we just have to keep her calm and not allow her to injure herself further while we wait for it to take effect.” The first doctor advised while making notes on his brilliantly white clipboard.

Your corkscrewing mind vaguely tried to figure out where you were and what the hell was going on. Splintered memories flashed into your brain and disappeared moments later. You dimly remembered a mission with the team. You remembered fighting. Lots of fighting. Bucky sprinting past you to punch at least two huge soldiers into next week. You saw Bucky’s substantial muscular thighs flexing as he stood, legs spread in a fighting stance, turning to look in your direction once they had fallen senseless at his feet. Niiice. Bucky’s triumphant face suddenly dropping as he shouted a warning about something that must have been behind you. You remembered a blinding pain exploding your head as you ducked just enough for the shot coming from the soldier behind you to just glance off your skull, splitting the scalp but not penetrating the bone. The impact rattled the hell out of your head, and inside the bony skull-box your squishy brain-matter short-circuited as the shock wave shook it all to hell and back. Of course, you remembered nothing after that because your consciousness was long, long gone. That was probably a good thing because as you fell in a clumsy heap your finger pulled the trigger of your rifle and the bullet impacted the thickest part of Bucky’s left thigh. Had you known about this, you would have been heartbroken. You very much liked those muscular thighs. You had only ever admired them from a distance, but there was no way you would have wanted to damage them. Ever.

A horrified Bucky saw the small spray of bloody mist erupt from the top of your head and saw your limp body fall awkwardly like a puppet whose strings had been severed. Roaring in anger and despair, he launched himself towards your crumpled and bloodied body, raising his rifle to his shoulder and obliterating the shooter moments after you fell. As his bullet took out the enemy, your bullet hit Bucky’s thigh and he fell onto his side, screaming in frustration, both at his own injury and fully expecting to find you dead.

Quickly checking the immediate surroundings for further shooters and finding none, Bucky dragged himself painfully over to you, fully expecting to see a fatal head wound. Stunned to find only a flesh wound, his heart skipped ecstatic several beats as he realised how lucky you were to still be breathing. He knew that the bullet would have concussed you badly, and you had a 3-inch gash in your scalp, but you were inexplicably and definitely alive. Bucky exhaled deeply in relief as he rechecked your vital signs and found them to be strong and stable.

Radioing news of the mutual injury situation to the rest of the team, Bucky was relieved to hear that the battle was almost over and your early absences would not impact the outcome. He could stay with you until the others could assist you both back to the Quinjet for medical attention. Grimacing, Bucky applied a firm dressing to your scalp wound to stem the bleeding and tied a field dressing around his own injured thigh.

The remainder of the team reached your position and Clint carried you in his arms towards the jet while Thor and Sam supported Bucky awkwardly between them. Steve was injured and unable to help at all, and Bucky gave himself a headache rolling his eyes when he heard the story behind his friend’s injuries. Everyone else had suffered minor scrapes and bruises, except for Steve, who had injured both shoulders trying to throw a burning jeep at his unlucky opponent. Bucky rolled his steel-grey eyes, again, and gave his friend a withering look, and Steve knew that he was going to get yet another lecture about looking after himself once they got home. Not that Bucky had come through the battle unscathed, though, so it might not be as bad as usual.

And so here you were in the medical bay of the Tower. You had been assessed and anaesthetic administered so that the scalp wound could be stitched, but there the real problems had begun. The usual anaesthetic drugs of choice were unavailable to the doctors due to your concussed state, so they were forced to use a recently created alternative that dulled the pain but did not promote unconsciousness. 

An apparently rare and unusual reaction to the medication had gone undetected by the doctors until you began groaning yourself back to complete consciousness and it became very apparent that your body wasn’t enjoying the medication. 

The doctors had expected a moderate level of confusion and disorientation due to your concussion, but the symptoms you were displaying were on a whole different level. Not only were you dazed and confused, but you were also as high as a proverbial kite on top of it. As soon as your situation was understood the medical team administered a drug to counteract the anaesthetic was given. Before it took effect your scalp wound was stitched and dressed. But your confusion should have been lessening by now, and it wasn’t. If anything, you were becoming more and more frantic and disconnected from reality. A thorough series of scans showed no bleeding in your brain which could be causing the confused state of mind, and it couldn’t be totally explained by the concussion either. They simply had to watch you until your behaviour normalised again.

Three hours later your mind had politely decided to cease whirling madly and your exhausted body relaxed and you slept deeply. Doctors re-checked your vitals and breathed a sigh of relief now that things were apparently calming down again. As there was no longer anyone in your room monitoring you, it was decided that you would be restrained on the bed in case you tried to get up and fell while still feeling unsteady on your feet. There was no possible way you could get out of the leather wrist and ankle straps in your weakened condition they decided. But they were wrong.

You eventually awoke more fully to find yourself strapped down on a medical bed and knew that the present situation was not completely right. You had no idea where you were but promptly decided that being strapped down was not a position you wanted to be in. It took no more than 5 minutes for you to expertly wriggle your way out of the straps and lurch drunkenly out of bed, only to fall bruisingly onto the pristine white tiled floor on your knees. Whatever drugs they had given me were strong, you thought, I am having trouble just standing up. Hmmmm. Up. Now there’s a thought. You looked up at the standard white foam-panel ceiling and decided that going up was the best way to get out of here. Probably fewer cameras up there to track your escape route.

Pulling yourself up from the floor using the side rails of the bed, you unwisely climbed onto the firm mattress and stood, wobbling erratically, just able to reach the ceiling panels and shove one aside. Taking a deep steadying breath, you forced your spaghetti arms to pull you up into the roof cavity and saw a nearby ducting system. Bingo. You were determined that you were going to get out of this place, wherever the hell it was.

Further along the corridor in the medical wing Steve sat in an armchair after having his shoulders checked and attended to. It wasn’t a serious injury, especially for a super soldier who possessed insane healing abilities, but he was going to be wearing a pair of sexy powder-blue slings for a couple of days until his muscles and tendons healed. Steve was watching Bucky charming and flirting with the blushing nurses as he was mildly sedated to enable the bullet to be removed from his thigh and his wound sutured. 

Just as you had been, Bucky was strapped onto the hospital bed to make sure he didn’t try to stand up while semi-sedated and hurt himself further. It was Shield regulations. And everybody knew that there was less paperwork involved if you went along with the rules. Knowing that he could easily break the restraints with his little finger, Bucky rolled his eyes and resigned himself to being tied up, making sure he used as many sexually suggestive comments to the nurses as possible as they tightened the straps. 

Bucky had to admit to himself that he felt pretty damn good too, almost drunk. Maybe it was a side effect of the new anaesthetic the doctor was trying on everyone today. He smiled numbly and tried to focus on whatever Steve was currently babbling about. Nope, not a chance of that. He closed his grey eyes and drifted off for a while, only surfacing to semi-consciousness when he became aware of a somewhat familiar sound above his bed that seemed to be emanating from the ceiling ducting system. 

The medical staff had retreated some time ago while Bucky was napping, and Steve was sleeping loyally nearby in his armchair. Clint was notorious for skulking around the compound’s pipes and ducting, and mostly avoided detection from everyone apart from people with super soldier hearing. But something was not quite right with this situation and Bucky looked towards Steve as he too blinked into a higher level of wakefulness. Bucky raised a quizzical eyebrow. Clint was usually fairly subtle and stealthy, but whoever was moving about up there sounded like they were having an epileptic fit dressed in a suit of medieval armour while crawling through the metal ducting. Something was definitely not right. Bucky was just about to destroy his restraints and investigate what was going on, but he was too late.

A crescendo of banging, a few choice curses, an explosion of ceiling insulating foam and a flailing figure crashed through the ceiling and landed on top of Bucky’s bed, showering the room in debris and dust. Steve immediately stepped forwards to grab the intruder that now appeared to be attacking Bucky, forgetting momentarily that both of his arms were restrained, but he stopped dead when he saw a very bare and very feminine posterior poking from the back of a hospital gown that matched both his and Bucky’s current attire. While his eyes told him that it was YOU, Steve’s sleepy mind tried and failed to comprehend why you had fallen from the ceiling. He was, however, enjoying the view as you struggled to raise yourself up on your hands and knees, and Steve almost choked when he saw that your face was buried firmly in Bucky’s crotch. He knew that the only thing between your sweet mouth and that jerks’ junk was a very thin layer of cotton hospital gown.

Bucky’s face registered nothing but shock. Shock at someone falling onto his bed. Shock at someone landing on top of him. Shock at someone’s face pressed against his balls. Steve wheezed, partially from the cloud of insulation dust, and partly at the look of surprise on his friend’s dazed face.

Slowly you raised your face and looked up at Bucky’s steely eyes, your own blue eyes unfocused and smiling blankly. Then, without breaking eye contact, you poked out your tongue and licked a line up his groin through Bucky’s hospital gown.

“What the fuck! Jessica!” Steve’s voice was shrill with surprise as you grinned triumphantly up at a placidly smiling Bucky.

“I licked it so it’s mine” you slurred, smiling happily.

“Oh my God!” Steve sat down heavily on his chair and tried to remember how to breathe as he was gripped in a paroxysm of laughter. Bucky overcame his momentary paralysis and squeezed his thighs together as much as he could with his ankles still tied. He looked down, noticing your blown pupils and vacant stare and Bucky realised that you had no idea where you were or what you were currently doing. He smiled a little in relief.

“Whatever medication they gave her for the pain seems to have kicked in, Steve. I don’t know what planet she is on, but it is not Earth anymore.”

Then Bucky’s mind began taking its own detour without his permission as the drugs altered his perceptions of reality again. He clumsily tried to help you to sit up but the apparently flimsy leather restraints were actually proving to be troublesome after all. Bucky also found that his head was now beginning to perform acrobatic tricks without his say so. Steve stepped over to help, tears rolling down his cheeks and his chest still heaving with laughter. As he reached the side of the bed, he realised that he was unable to do anything with his arms restrained in the slings and laughed even harder at the ridiculous predicament they found themselves in. Bucky’s next words sobered his mood instantly and stopped his laughter cold.

“Steve, I don’t feel right. It feels good, but not right. I think I might have been drugged.”

Bucky’s super soldier body was fighting hard against the stupefying drug, but he was losing the battle and tried to communicate this to Steve before he lost all cohesive thought. Steve’s worried blue eyes met Bucky’s and he saw the grey eyes struggling to focus on his. Oh boy. He had to go and get some assistance for both of you. But first, he would have to somehow remove your from your position on top of Bucky before you did something that sober you might regret tomorrow. 

Having no other option, Steve leaned forwards and grabbed the ties at the back of your hospital gown with his perfect white teeth, just below your hairline, and pulled back as hard as he could. He succeeded in raising your face from its present activity of burrowing into Bucky’s groin and you waved your arms behind you vaguely as you tried to dislodge the annoying person who was ruining your fun. Steve chuckled at your feeble attempts at resistance and pulled harder in an attempt to pull you into a more seated position but all that he succeeded in doing was undoing the ties and loosening your gown.

“Ha!” with a small laugh of triumph you plopped your face back down, hard, and Bucky groaned in pain as you head-butted his most tender body parts. His groans soon became more breathy as you tried to burrow through the fabric and nuzzled him thoroughly through the thin covering. Steve gasped in dismay and grabbed the closest shoulder of your gown with his teeth again and pulled as hard as possible. His efforts half turned you around and you fixed him with a withering glare. For the life of you, you could not comprehend why he was trying to stop you in your mission to gain possession of Bucky’s cock. What was his problem anyway? 

You shrugged your shoulder sharply and the fabric slipped from Steve’s grasp and you dived back in. This time Bucky moved slightly to one side and protected himself from your enthusiastic arrival. Steve was becoming increasingly flustered at his inability to remove you from Bucky and thought rapidly of any other method that might work. An idea popped into his head and he closed his eyes and grimaced.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Taking a deep breath and apologising to Bucky under his breath Steve jammed his head into the small space left between your chest and Bucky’s thighs. He could feel your firm breasts heavy against his cheek as he faced towards your face and pushed himself further underneath you. Finally deciding that he had enough leverage, Steve leaned back and pushed you upwards and back onto your heels. You pouted and tried to push him away but Steve stubbornly lay his chest across Bucky’s groin to act as a human shield. 

“The things I do for you, buddy” he thought, “I am putting my body on the line to protect your manly dignity, such as it is.”

Speaking of manly, something was poking him in the stomach at the moment. Oh......shit. Steve suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable as Bucky shifted underneath him and his erect cock prodded Steve in the ribs.

“Bucky” Steve hissed, “Don’t move you jerk. Just lie still.”

“But Steeeeeeb, she wants to lick meeeeeeeeee.” Bucky was flying just as high as you were.

Steve dropped his head onto the bed on the other side of his friend. What the hell was he going to do with these two? His mind was analysing possible outcomes when felt a breeze and movement of fabric as the back of his hospital gown was untied and his bare American ass exposed.

“Jessica! Don’t you dare do anything back there! You are not yourself at the moment and ...”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath as you slapped his bare ass. Hard. Then your tongue flicked out and licked the area of reddening skin with the flat of your tongue. 

“Mine.” Your breath against the wetness on his skin made a tingle shoot up Steve’s spine and he shuddered involuntarily.

This situation was definitely not right and he knew it. Bucky was still squirming underneath him, pushing his erection firmly against his body and rolling it around while moaning deeply to himself. Though Steve should have been rightly mortified about the Bucky situation, he was concentrating more on what you were currently doing behind him. 

Using both hands you kneaded his rock-hard ass and then slipped your hands forwards to cup his balls. Steve stood bolt upright in shock, making Bucky moan at the loss of physical contact against his cock. You were changing your grip to capture Steve’s cock when he twisted away from you and took a step backwards. Your bottom lip dropped momentarily but then you saw the Himalayan peak in the gown that covered Bucky and you changed your focus.

You began at his knees and slid your hands up his thighs, avoiding his wound as you did so, and lifted the hem of the gown to reveal the holy grail. Licking your lips, you took Bucky wholly into your mouth and sucked. Bucky’s eyes rolled back and his back arched as you began to bob your head rapidly. Steve tried to push his head between your two bodies again but you wrapped your arms around Bucky’s legs and left no room for intruders as you continued to swallow him deeply. Steve groaned in frustration and you stopped your attention to Bucky and looked up at him, the tip of Bucky’s cock against the corner of your mouth.

“Don’t worry Steve, you are mine too.” You slid off the bed and stood, leaning your chest against Bucky’s hip as you began to lick at him again. When Steve did not move after a few moments you stopped licking again and met Steve’s blue eyes. “Hurry up or Bucky gets it all. I can take you both.”

Steve’s mind actually stopped for a nanosecond as he processed what you had said. He had always dreamed of sharing a girl with Bucky, but had never voiced his dream because that was just not a done thing in his opinion. But here you were, sucking on Bucky’s thick cock while your dripping pussy hung out of that open hospital gown and you wiggled your ass in his direction. Fuck it. How often would a chance like this come along? Steve moved around behind you and you moaned in anticipation as you spread your thighs for him, not breaking your rhythm on Bucky.

Steve could not grab your hips or guide himself but awkwardly managed to rub himself up against your ass to push aside the front of his gown and release his boner. Pushing along your ready slit, Steve felt you changing the angle of your hips to guide him into your waiting entrance and pushed himself fully inside immediately. A pained moan escaped his lips as you surrounded him and he bucked his hips to penetrate as far as possible. You pushed back against Steve and moaned around Bucky’s shaft as the super soldier’s cock filled you from behind. Bucky vaguely registered that Steve was fucking you as you sucked his cock and promptly shuddered as he came in your mouth. You smiled and licked your lips as you continued to lick at his softening member as Steve reached his preferred rhythm. In no time at all you could feel your climax approaching and let your face against Bucky’s balls as you clenched around Steve’s thrusting cock. Steve felt your internal spasming and followed right behind you, withdrawing his cock and watching a small trickle of his cum as it flowed down your inner thigh. You turned to face Steve and kissed him deeply.

Steve noticed the taste of Bucky on your mouth but did not hesitate in probing deeply with his tongue. You moaned against him and felt his cock twitch against your stomach as it leapt back to life. A glance over your shoulder confirmed that Bucky was good to go again, and you smiled knowlingly. Pushing Steve to stand at the foot of the bed you fully removed his gown and threw it onto the floor. Then you climbed on top of Bucky, straddling him while facing Steve. Bucky strained pathetically against his restraints as you guided yourself down onto him and slowly began riding him while Steve watched, spellbound. Pointing to the empty space on the bed between Bucky’s feet you uttered a single command.  
“Kneel.”  
Steve practically leapt onto the spot, typically well-balanced as he assumed the required position even though he was still without the use of his arms to steady himself. Smiling, you leaned forward and swallowed his sticky cock as you raised yourself from Bucky, then released his cock as you lowered yourself down onto his friend again. Steve and Bucky moaned in unison as your rocking motion pleasured them with the same rhythm.

You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to be immersed completely in the sensation of enjoying two super-soldiers at the same time. It was everything you could ever have dreamed of. God, you hoped his was not just a dream. No way a dream could feel so very real and so very satisfying. Your senses swam as Steve filled your throat, then it was just you riding Bucky, frantically chasing your own finish. You came together, and you were still straddling Bucky’s boneless form when Tony entered the room. Steve had resumed his chair, stark naked and glistening with your juices, and Tony did not know where to look first. At a shattered Bucky, or a wrecked Steve, or at you, still basking in the glow of your peak as you sat atop those magnificent thighs.

“Huh!” Tony huffed. “I didn’t know that Cap had it in him.”

“It wasn’t in him, it was in me.” You corrected him and lifted your dazed eyes towards the bewildered man. 

Just as Tony was about to ask another question there was a sudden commotion down the hall and he reluctantly tore himself away from the pornographic scene and ran down the hallway to investigate.

“The anaesthetic drugs have been tampered with! They contain a powerful aphrodisiac that is stronger than anything I’ve ever seen.”

“Make sure everyone who has received these drugs is segregated and contained until the effects wear off.”

Tony commented on how it was a little too late for you, Bucky and Cap. Then he asked who else had been exposed to the contaminated medication.

“Um. Er. Loki, unfortunately, and we used extra because his Asgardian constitution is so strong. We could have a real problem.” The doctor looked pale and panicked.

“So we’ve got a horny Loki for the next few hours. How bad can it be?”

Tony had barely finished speaking when another roar came from within Loki’s hospital room, followed by a series of heavy thumping sounds.

“What the hell?” Tony sent a questioning look at the doctor.

“We, uh, sent Thor in to try and calm him down. It doesn’t seem to be working.”

The thumping gradually became more rhythmic and was accompanied by Thor's deep voice moaning Loki's name and Tony’s eyes widened.

“Oh it’s working alright. Thor is doing a MAGNIFICENT job.”

The doctor blanched as he grasped Tony’s meaning and silently moved across to lock the door and turn off the light. Tony nodded in agreement and everyone in the room shrank back from the door. They would just wait this one out, nice and quietly.

Steve never admitted to anyone that he hadn’t been given any of the suspect anaesthetic that day, because how could he explain his actions if he confessed?


End file.
